Try
by Vanessa Knight
Summary: (Prequel to My Worst Mistake) After being away at boarding school for six years, Katniss Everdeen is more then alittle shocked to have to move from her california home to the small town of Panem. Going from sand and sun to quiet and quaint isn't easy, the change is huge, but "all you have to do is try"
1. Everywhere

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She works for the weekend, mix tape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb  
Blowing up I'll take you down  
Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Lost In Stereo by All Time Low blasts through the old pickup truck as we sped down the highway. Mouthing the words without a second thought, I didn't notice the hand coming towards my shoulder until it tapped the skin lightly. A small squeal escaped my lips, my arms coming up to my face on a protective instinct. "Dear god Gale, what the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at my cousin as we zoomed across the desert.

"Well Catnip, if you were paying attention you'd notice the signs." He said gesturing to a green road side sign with a large, rough hand. Taking a glance at old, rusting sheets of metal, I see the top line. Panem, 60 km. "Almost there." He mumbles, putting his focus back on the road. Letting my eyes wander, I look at Gale. At 6"4, his short cut hair brushes the roof of the truck, its dark charcoal color in stark opposite to the creamy interior. His skin, a light olive, slightly burnt across the cheekbones from hours outside on the sandy beaches of California, was tightly pulled over the fine toned muscle of his biceps and stomach. A light stubble covers his jaw, making him look a lot older then eighteen, and making the blue flecks in his grey eyes pop.

"Are you done staring Catnip?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance. "I know I'm hot, but that would just be messed up." I shudder at the thought of us… together. Dear god that's an awful mental image.

"So what's Panem like? I know you guys have lived there for a while when I was at boarding school, but I don't know anything about it." I wondered, running my hands through my hair.

"It's amazing Catnip. I know you haven't been there, but wow. The town is small, isolated really, with old fashioned buildings and a small population so everyone knows everyone. I even got a girlfriend. We have a house out on the edge of town, but since the town is so small, everything is within walking distance. Only a few kids have cars, but even then their like ol' sally here." Gale replied, tapping the roof of his truck. "There isn't a pool, but there is a watering hole that we go to on Fridays. There is the basic store, no malls, that's in the next town over. If you need to, I can take you. I don't think you'll get a boyfriend in those clothes." He gestured to my sweats and tank top.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, hitting his arm.

"Don't hit the driver, or something… like this might happen." Before I could comprehend his words, he swerved on the road as if it was made of ice. Straightening the car out with a grin, he continued. "The roads all connect to the square, the place where the town hall and all the important places are. Events like festivals are held there. My favorite festival is the fire festivals. That's the one that I sent you the picture of." Ah I remember. The photo was of Gale and his friends holding the traditional candles, all huddled on a bench in the town square.

"Does it have cell phone reception?" I asked, glancing down at my phone. No way could I lose my baby.

"The one thing you need to remember is the people in the town." Gale said, totally ignoring my question. "There's the Jones family, Mark Jones is the sheriff, his son Cato is in grade ten, like you. Then there are the Mellarks, the bakers, the father, Ron, is nice but the mother, Lea, is a witch. Once again, their son Peeta is in your grade, while his older brothers Rye and Bae are in mine. The Mason's own the small lumber business in the town, their daughter Johanna is in my grade.

There's the general store owner, Mary Marley along with her daughter Clove. Cloves in grade nine, but once you meet her you'll hardly notice the difference because of her, erm, choice of accessories, but those will make sense when you know her better. The library is owned by Carl Grey and his daughter Susan, but we call her Fox Face or Foxy, because of her bright red flamboyant hair. Foxy is supposed to be in grade nine but is in grade twelve because she is just that annoyingly smart.

Then there are the Odairs. The grandmother, Mags, owns a dinner on the east side of town, near the river that feeds the watering hole. Her grand children, Annie and Finnick, are off at boarding school, like you were. They're parents died so Mags is taking care of them. No one has really met Annie or Finnick, but there are pictures of them in the dinner from when they were kids.

The Forman's and the Monro's own the gym, which includes the yoga and dance studios, both of the families kids are in your grade, Glimmer and Marvel. The Kenth's own the farm that supplies most of the fresh grown food here, they are older people and their son and daughter in law died so they look after their two grand children Thresh and Rue, Rue is only eleven months old while Thresh is in my grade.

Finally, there are the Evans. Dylan Evans is the mayor, but he thinks of everyone equally while his kids, well, not so much. Cashmere and Gloss, the twins both are in grade eleven and are the king and queen of the bitches." Gale finished, giving me a side glance.

"So to put it bluntly, Glimmer's a slut and Gloss is a man whore?" I questioned, giving him a half smile. Gale laughed lightly,

"Yeah, but if you tell them that to their faces, they'd make your life a living hell, but at least you can come home here; unlike if you had boarding school, then you'd be living with them." Gale shuddered, taking a turn to the right into a more forested area. I had hardly noticed the trees coming, first one then two before we were engulfed in their shadows. The drive through the woods was creepy, the shadows making things seem like things they aren't. Here, a branch could look like a hand or a shrub could be a person.

Then, it was gone. We drove across the cobblestone streets, getting waved at. I could distinguish a few people from the photo and from their descriptions. Susan was sitting on a park bench with a book in hand, only looking up to quickly wave before turning back to the novel. The bakery opened as people saw us coming, five people coming out. I'm assuming the younger ones that were waving were Rye, Bae and Peeta while the older man was Ron and the sour faced woman was Lea. As we keep driving, I saw plenty of people, Clove jumping up and down on the fountain in the middle of the square when she saw us, Glimmer and Marvel making out on a bench and Thresh holding a bundle of blankets that must have been Rue on his front porch, fields and fields of food stretching across the horizon behind him.

Then, we stop. Taking a deep breath, fixing my hair and clothes, I take a step out of the truck and look up at the white farm house. It was only one level, not including the attic, with windows all over the place. There were large barns and pastures filled with horses, pigs, goats and cows, the fences surrounding the animals could be easily climbed and stood on. "How do you like it?" asked Gale.

"Wow." Was my brilliant response, but I was too busy taking it all in to care. Eventually, two people came out of the house, two people I haven't seen for years. The woman had long blonde hair fastened into a neat, no-nonsense bun with a brilliant, sweet smile showing off all her pearly whites. Her stomach was bulging, showing that she was at least eight months pregnant. The man, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. His hair was short but messy, his eyes were a soft, warm brown and his mouth was in a mischievous grin.

"Mom, Dad?" I questioned, not quite sure it was them. I ran up to them, wrapping my father in a death grip while my mother's huge was softer and a little more awkward since her large stomach was separating us. Once I let go, I pointedly look at the lump. "Well looks like you two have been busy." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. My mother's cheeks turn a light shade of pink while my father just chuckles.

"Yes, Katniss, I suppose we have. But the question is; how are you? We haven't seen you in so long." My Father replied, looking over my frame. Yes I suppose I had changed, six years will do that to a person. "Let's take your stuff up to the attic and then you can get changed and take a tour of the town. Gale, let's go." My mother gripped my hand, leading me up a staircase. The room we came to had a lock which she opened with a simple brass key, the lock clicked and the door swung open, the hinges creaking loudly.

Looking through, I let out a small gasp. The attic looked amazing. The wood walls were stained a simple brown and the exposed pillars that crossed the arched ceiling gave it an old rustic feeling. On one side, there were two large barn doors that slid to the side to reveal a large closet and bathroom. In the corners, fresh hay scented the air and gave it a touch of nature. My bed looked like it was made from crates, the crossed iron bars giving it a cool effect. My bed covers were brown and the sheets and pillows were white. And at the foot of my bed, there was a simple chest, nothing fancy but brought the room together. "We didn't know what you liked, so we let Gale and his friends take a crack at it, looks like they did a good job." Father said as he came in, carrying my bags.

"Go Change Catnip, I'm taking you out!" Gale yelled as he came bounding up the stairs with my final bags in hand. Mentally groaning, I grab some simple jean shorts, a white camisole and a blue plaid shirt, and run into the bathroom to take a shower. Washing my body with some lavender body wash, I quickly dry myself off and slipped into my clothes, tying the plaid shirt across my ribs. I look at my reflection in the mirror. Smooth, olive skin, big brown eyes and dark hair that falls down my back, going all the way to my waist in pin straight strands. Pulling my hair back into a Dutch braid, leaving my bangs falling across my forehead, I walk out after adding a touch of mascara. Pulling on my converse, I scamper down the stairs, sending loud thuds echoing through the house. Running outside, I hop into the passenger seat of the truck while giving Gale a questioning look.

"Where are we going Gale?" I asked, pulling the seatbelt across my body, holding my 5"5 frame in place.

"Everywhere, Catnip, everywhere."

* * *

**I have rewritten this completely, from the place Katniss lives to the town. I'm hopihn to update soon, but my Summer schedule is limmiting. I Hope you like it. Review and Favorite, it may motivate me ;)- Vanessa Knight**


	2. That's How It's Done

The truck carefully crawls through the streets as Gale points out the more important places in town. "There's the store, and right next to it is the gym. If you look to your right, you'll see the town hall, the library to its left and the bakery." Gale takes a sharp turn into a wide ally, putting the car in park and pulling the keys out of the ignition. "The rest, we're going to walk. All the kids will be at the watering hole so it's a great time to meet the parents. Remember, make a good impression. Who knows, their son might be your boyfriend or fiancé someday." Gale whispered as we enter the police station.

"Gale, what did you do?" A large man asked, coming out of the sheriff's office.

"Nothing, this time," Gale snickered, "I was just showing my cousin around. She's been away at boarding school for the past six years. Anyways, Katniss this is Mr. Jones, the sheriff of Panem. He's the person you go to if you do something stupid. And since apparently you can skip classes at a boarding school, I guess you'll be coming to see him a lot." I grin, well then I just won't get caught, I thought.

"Nice to meet you Katniss. Gale, it's been a pleasure but I really need to get back to work." Mr. Jones said, patting him on the back before walking into his office and closing the door tightly.

"And that is the entire town of Panem!" Gale exclaims as we walk out of the store, the last stop on our grand tour.

"Can we go sit down," I complain, "My feet hurt and my head hurts from all this, this, this country stuff! I don't even understand why you moved anyways. Our house in California was just fine! I just want to go home."

"Well Catnip, you'd better start walking because there is no way, no way in hell that you are leaving. Just sleep of all your complaining and your stupid city girl thoughts and you'll do just fine. Now, on a happier note, let's get changed." He exclaimed, pulling out a simple duffle bag. Unzipping it carefully, I look inside to see my black bikini and a towel along with Gales swim shorts.

"Why would we need these?" I asked, still a little angry from our previous conversation. Gale just grinned and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Gale snickered, turning back onto the cobblestone roads. A few minutes later, I notice that our surroundings are starting to change, from buildings to trees. I mentally groan. Back into the creepy forest, I thought. Taking a turn onto what looked like an abandoned dirt road between two large oak trees, we swerve to the side to open up a passage for other cars.

"Get out. Go change behind those rock forms, the larger one is the men's and the smaller one is the woman's." Gale tells me, shoving the swim suit in my face. I open the door and I'm immediately attacked by bugs. Jumping down from the trucks running board to try and get away from the mosquitoes only led to another problem when I landed in a large puddle of mud.

"God I hate you Gale." I muttered to myself, but he must have heard it.

"What was that?" he yelled from the rocks a few feet away.

"If I wanted you to hear it, I would have said it louder!" I replied, trying to keep calm. Whipping my legs of with an abnormally large leaf, I change into the bikini and come back out to see Gale standing over a ledge. Since I knew it was the water hole, I decided to have a little fun. Getting a running start, I throw my entire body into his back, sending him tumbling into the water below while I stand on the ledge in his place.

Gale shoots up from the water, shaking his hair out of his face before glaring at me. "Pay back's a bitch." Was all I said. Looking around, I take in the sight.

The watering hole was in a closed off area, white rock walls surrounding it from three sides while the forest keeps it from unwanted eyes. Some of the trees were bent over the water, make shift hammocks hanging from their branches and a tree stripped of all its sticks, bark and leaves, that had been sanded down as well, looked like a natural diving board.

"Katniss, these are my friends. Friends, this is Katniss.

"I'm Clove." Said a girl sitting on a large boulder. Her chocolate brown hair cut off jaggedly at her shoulder blades, her green eyes popping in the sun.

"I'm Glimmer!' A girl said excitedly from another person's lap. She had long blonde hair, coming to her waist, the colour suiting her crystal blue eyes.

"Marvel's my name, don't wear it out." Said the boy Glimmer was sitting on, his dark hair and eyes in stark contrast with Glimmer's features.

"Foxy." A girl with red hair raised her hand in greeting before diving back into the book.

"Johanna." Said a girl with short, brunette hair and a pair of eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I'm Peeta." A boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes said, waving from a hammock on the other side of the water. "Oh, and, um Katniss, plug your nose." What, why? I was about to ask when someone chucked me in the water. Coming to the surface, I glare up at the person before me.

"Pay backs a bitch." He said in a terrible imitation of me. Howls of laughter erupt around my while I just stay quiet. Don't lose your temper, Katniss, I thought to myself. Looking back up at him, I realize that he must be the sheriff's son; he's practically a spitting image. Blonde hair, that is short cut, but it's still long enough to stick to his forehead and ears. His blue eyes look slightly green in the sun, and his tan skin glistening with water. He just grinned at me before jumping into the water.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little band of misfits." Said a voice from the rocks. Two people were standing on a rocky ledge, looking down at us with narrowed eyes and wide smirks. The girl was wearing a bikini, if it could be even called that, it was just two small pieces of fabric covering her, erm, private areas. Her Blonde hair was obviously dyed; her brown roots showing while her make-up smothered face was screwed up into a sneer, her beady little eyes so wide while she tried to look intimidating it just made her looked constipated. The boy on the other hand, just looked arrogant. His hair looked a natural blonde, his eyes were narrowed like a hawks while he crossed his arms over his chest. He then jumped into the water while I climbed up the rocks, trying not to get noticed, which obviously failed.

"New meat huh? Look, babe, you do not want to be hanging around with these wanna-bee, they'll ruin your reputation. I mean, you're definitely hot enough to join our group, I mean I could easily imagine some things for us to do while we're alone, if you know what I mean." He said loudly, making Gale tense and the other girls roll their eyes. His rant went on; innuendo's being thrown left and right. Finally I got to a good ledge, high enough for it to hurt but not so high that I would break something. Jumping off at just the right angle, I curl up my legs just as my shins make contact with his upper back, forcing his head under water.

"That is how it is done bitches!" I scream, swimming backwards towards the trees.

"Gloss, Gloss are you okay!" the girl on the ledge I now assume to be Cashmere screams, leaning forward just enough to lose her balance and fall face first into the water. Laughter fills the watering hole as they come up to the surface of the clear water pond, faces shocked and angry. "This isn't over!" Cashmere squeals, hauling herself out of the water while looking down at her soaked form. "This was designer!" Stomping away while trying to fix her running make-up, she runs through the forest to a red Lamborghini that wasn't blending into the trees so well.

Gloss got out of the water as well, stalking towards his sister while throwing furious glares my way. "Oops, I think I made them angry." I said once they left, shrugging animatedly.

"That was hilarious, how did you know that you wouldn't kill him?" Johanna asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm a swimmer; I have to angle all my dives so I don't, you know, kill myself. I've gone to nationals for my diving." I said, shrugging it off. "So, what did they mean by their group? Who else is in it?"

"They are known as the capitol, the entire group I mean. They think they are the center of attention. In the group, there is Gloss, Cashmere, Seneca Crane, Beetee Johnson, Effie Trinket, Madge Undersee, and Wiress Royce. Some of them aren't that bad, like Wiress and Beetee, but the others are just annoying. You'll also notice that their followers are the sluts and man whores of Panem high. The scary part is that most of the girls have a thing for Cato so they practically stalk him. Those girls are normally on the cheer squad, which I am sadly apart of. My mother's idea, not mine." Clove said, diving into the water gracefully.

"So, what type of things does your school do? I mean I know about all the festivals, the special events but what else?" I pondered aloud, looking pointedly at Gale. He opens his mouth to respond, but Peeta beats him to it.

"Well, there are the hunger games. Every year, we do a huge survival thing with most of the students, grade nine and up. It's a huge game of capture the flag, but with a twist, you have nerf guns. Each bullet you take will affect your health card, the piece of paper you record how any times you've been shot. The nerf guns are modified to look like real weapons, a sword, a bow, some knives, it changes every year. Each bullet you take will give you a side effect, whether it is poison and you have to stay put for a day until it wears off, or maybe you're dead. As soon as you die, you come out of the woods to a safe spot in the town, probably the town hall. The starting place is the town square. But here's the catch, only twenty four students can play, so it's by draw. Each grade gets a specific amount of slots in the games, but if that grade wins they get a prize, that changes every year too. The games last as long as it takes for everyone to 'die' until one is left standing. Then they are made a victor. Being a victor is a big thing here, you get your picture in the town hall, and you get to b on the victor float in the parades and all that jazz."

I just sit there in stunned silence. "Sounds… fun." I said, looking at everyone. They are all nodding their heads. "So I'm assuming you've all done this before, except for the grade nines?" once again they nod.

"I'm actually a victor; I won two, three years back." Johanna said, standing up.

"I was runner up two years in a row; I intend to win this year." Said Cato, the arrogance practically polluting the air around him.

A few hours later, everyone decided to pack up. Gale and Johanna had snuck off somewhere, probably making out against a poor, defenseless tree while Glimmer and Marvel are probably doing the same. Clove and Foxy took off a while ago, hoping to get back before their curfew of five o'clock on week days to help with their family businesses. Peeta was lingering around his truck, waiting for Johanna to give her a ride home since her house was next to his. So the only people left were Cato and I. Joy…

* * *

**So, the first two chapters are just set up chapters, but the action will be starting soon. I'm thinking of setting Katniss and Cato's relationship up a little diferently then in my other stories. I hope you liked the chapter. Reviews, Follows and Favorites may motivate me ;) -Vanessa Knight**


End file.
